Many circuit cells (inverters, comparators, registers, memory cells, etc.) in a semiconductor circuit are required to operate in synchronized timing. In order to provide precise clock signals to these circuit cells synchronously, a routing distribution (also known as a clock tree) of clock signals should be well designed, so as to prevent Signal Electromagnetic (SEM) issues happened on pins of circuit cells.